jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Dinosaurs
This line consisted out of repaints of the Jurassic Park and The Lost World series. The toys were used to promote the Universal Studios Island of Adventure attractions. Humans with Dinosaurs Baryonyx with Dino Tracker This is a nice little set you get with a repainted TLW Baryonyx and Peter Ludlow. The Baryonyx is back with jungle colours, which is a lot better than orange. Pulling the jaw down makes it grasp human figures and thrash them around. The tracker is a repaint of Peter Ludlow from the TLW Series 1 toyline. He comes with the same weapons. The Baryonyx also comes with restraints painted golden - one to go on the arms to keep it from clawing, and one to go on the jaws to keep it from biting. Its rating is a 7 out of 10, and this set is luckily one of the more common sets from the JPD. Pachycephalosaurus with Dino Trainer This is also nice. You get with your repainted Pachycephalosaurus colours being similar to the ones seen in the TLW movie. Pressing a button on its leg makes it headbutt, knocking over human figures such as the trainer he comes with. The trainer is a repaint of Ajay Sidhu and has the head of Jaws Jackson. It comes with a repaint of the head, and the missiles can knock down small dinosaur figures. What's odd about this set is it does not come with capture gear. Its rating is a 7 out of 10, and luckily this set is common. Young T-Rex with Dino Adventurer This is a fair set with a repainted TLW junior. This time its paint job is remarkable, this is the best junior of all the toy lines. It has dino damage - a broken leg - probably from a Baryonyx attack. A cast can be put on, and on the head a muzzle can be put on. The adventurer is a repaint of Dieter Stark with the head of Jaws Jackson. He has a waist turning action and two guns painted gold, which is not necessary because he is facing a juvenile T. rex with a broken leg. Its rating is a 7 out of 10, unfortunately this set is very rare by JPD standards. Young T-Rex with Dino Hunter This set is awesome, with a young T. rex with an awesome paint job. Its biting action is less cheap - there is a mechanism to open the jaws. The jaws can trap human figures. It also comes with restraints, one tracking tag to go on the neck, one to go on the legs to keep it from walking away, and one piece to go on the jaws to keep it from biting. It also comes with dino damage, showing off organs and bone. The skin patch is hard to remove and put back. The hunter it comes with is a repaint of T. rex Turner, with the same bow. It can hit the young T-rex. Its rating is an 8 out of 10, luckily this set is common and can be found at your local flea market and on ebay. Stegosaurus with Dino Hunter This is another awesome set with a repainted TLW Stegosaurus. In darker green this figure is improved, because TLW Stegosaurus had a habit of the tail getting torn or broken. It is more sealed. The whipping action knocks small human and dino figures down. The restraints are the same and can be broken out of. The figure comes with dino damage showing some muscle and some shoulder bone, probably from a young T-rex attack. The hunter is a repaint of Ajay Sidhu with the head of Peter Ludlow. It comes with two guns, the same as Dieter Starks. Its rating is an 8 out of 10. Dinosaurs Velociraptor This velociraptor is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 "Cyclops" Raptor, comes with capture gear. Ornithosuchus This Ornithosuchus is a repaint of the JP Series 2 prototype Ornithosuchus, comes with capture gear. Pteranodon and Hatchlings This Pteranodon is a repaint of the JP Series 1 Pteranodon, comes with hatchlings which are also repaints. Young T-Rex This young T-Rex is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 juvenile T-Rex, comes with capture gear and cast. Triceratops This Triceratops is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 young Triceratops, comes with capture gear. Electronic Velociraptor This electronic Velociraptor is a repaint of the JP Series 1 electronic Velociraptor, comes with capture gear. Electronic Dilophosaurus This electronic Dilophosaurus is a repaint of the JP Series 1 electronic Dilophosaurus, comes with capture gear. Lycaenops "Lynx" This Lycaenops is a repaint of the JP Series 2 Lycaenops, comes with capture. It is unknown why they renamed it Lynx. Baryonyx This Baryonyx is a repaint of the TLW Series 2 Baryonyx, comes with capture gear. Velociraptor This Velociraptor is a repaint of the JP Series 1 Velociraptor, comes with capture gear. Dimetrodon This Dimetrodon is a repaint of the JP Series 1 Dimetrodon, comes with capture gear. Tanystropheus This Tanystropheus is a repaint of the JP Series 2 Tanystropheus, comes with capture gear. Electronic Chasmasaurus This electronic Chasmasaurus is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 Chasmasaurus. Electronic Spinosaurus This electronic Spinosaurus is a repaint of the TLW Series 1 electronic Spinosaurus. raptor.jpg|Velociraptor ornithosuchus.jpg|Ornithosuchus pteranodon JPdinos.jpg|Pteranodon and Hatchlings young trex JPdinos.jpg|Young Tyrannosaurus triceratops JPdinos.jpg|Triceratops elecraptor.jpg|Electronic Velociraptor elecdilo.jpg|Electronic Dilophosaurus lynx.jpg|Lycaenops - Lynx dio2.jpg|Baryonyx velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor dimetrodon JPdinos.jpg|Dimetrodon dio3.jpg|Tanystropheus dio4.jpg|Electronic Chasmasaurus dio7.jpg|Electronic Spinosaurus Protypes Ornithosuchus with Dino Trapper This Ornithosuchus which was never released for unknown reasons was also going to be a repaint of the prototype Ornithosuchus from the JP Series 2 toyline, it came with a dino trapper which is a repaint of Roland Tembo, it also would have come with a gun and capture gear. External Links JP:Dinosaurs at jurassictoys.net Category:Toy Line